


Splish Splash

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, Farting, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend a warm summer afternoon in the backyard with their daughter.





	Splish Splash

Crowley finished filling up the swimming pool. Leah Marie has been a little fussy because of the heat so the two of them thought it would be a good idea to cool her off somehow. And what a way to do so by introducing her to a swimming pool! After trying a lot of other things, too. It was not a giant swimming pool but it was enough to comfortably fit all three of them. Aziraphale came out of the house and into the backyard as he held their daughter in his arms. Crowley finished up placing the hose away from the swimming pool. He then looked at the two loves of his life.

”The pool is ready for whenever you both want to get in.” Crowley sat to them.

”Are you going to get in with both of us?” Aziraphale asked him.

”In a bit, I will. I do have my swim trunks on but I am going to take a rest before I get in the water, though, I am worried that it may be a bit too cold for the child but I think she will be able to handle it. After all, she has half of my DNA in her chemical makeup.” Crowley replied to his husband. He looked at Leah Marie, who was wearing a ruffly swimsuit that Aziraphale picked out for her while he was out yesterday. A smile appeared on his face as Leah Marie looked at him. Crowley was wearing black swim trunks and a tank top while Aziraphale wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of trunks to match.

”You look so cute!” Crowley exclaimed as he then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Crowley then looked over up at his husband once again.

”I will hold her as you get in.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale nodded and then handed Crowley their daughter. As Aziraphale got into the pool, he noticed that Crowley was making kissy faces as her. Something that was rare for anyone to see. Aziraphale smiled as he got into the swimming pool. Crowley careful leaned down while holding Leah Marie and handed her to his husband. Leah Marie started to cry as she saw her papa leave. Aziraphale looked at her.

”Do not worry, sweetheart. Daddy will be right back! He is not going to leave us out here alone.” Aziraphale said to her. Crowley returned with a couple of pool toys and some towels. As well as a small float toy to put Leah Marie in. Crolwey helped Aziraphale get their daughter into the float. Leah Marie was a little scared to get in it but after a couple of minutes of wiggling, Leah Marie made it into the float toy. Closely sat on the ground next to the pool and to his loved ones. Leah Marie sat in her float, looking down at the water and then back at both her parents.

Aziraphale did a small splash to show Leah Marie how to play in the water. Leah Marie looked at the water and hit her hand against it. It also made a small splash. Crowley placed a hand in the water and splashed against Leah Marie’s float toy. Leah Marie looked at her Papa and splashed the water again. Crowley splashed at her back. Leah Marie splashed the water once again then let out a happy giggle. Both of her parents enjoyed seeing her having fun. Then she used both of her arms and hands to splash the water over and over again a couple of times. Aziraphale and Crowley were loving this. Seeing her enjoying herself and having fun. Crowley took a small bucket pool toy and filled a little bit with water from the swimming pool.

All of a sudden, he carefully poured over Aziraphale’s head as Leah Marie followed where the bucket was going. Leah Marie let out a cute and adorable laugh and clapped as Aziraphale made a face because of the water suddenly being poured into his head. Aziraphale rubbed the water away from his eyes and looked at Crowley.

”I am going to get you back for that, dear.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley blew a kiss at him.

“I can not wait, love.” Crowley said back to him. Crowley also decided that it was time to get into the water. Aziraphale held Leah Marie as Crolwey got into the swimming pool with them. It was a little cold but Crowley did not mind it at all. Aziraphale placed Leah Marie in the float toy again and pushed her gently towards Crowley. Crowley smiled when Leah Marie reached him. Leah Marie looked at her Mama and started to panic a little bit. Crowley rubbed the top of his daughter’s head gently to sooth her. 

“You are safe. Do not worry. We both are here, honey.” Crowley said to her. Leah Marie calmed down and suddenly started to splash around again. She also started kicking a little bit, causing her to move around but not enough to suddenly flip over in while in the float toy. Leah Marie was definitely having the time of her life while being in a swimming pool for the first time. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other.

”I wonder how she would be like at one of those public pools when she is a little older?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged.

”We could always try it.” Crowley replied back. Aziraphale had a sudden thought.

”If I took her to one of those, would you go with us?” Aziraphale asked another question. Crowley smiled.

”Of course, I would!” Crowley answered. Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

”Really?” Aziraphale asked even another question. Crowley nodded as he then looked at Leah Marie. 

“Yes! Just because I am demon, doesn’t mean that I like to hide away all the time. Plus...I want to be both your lives as much as I can. I am not going to let anything stop me from going. And I love you both so much.” Crowley explained to him. Aziraphale smiled.

”I love you both so much, too.” Aziraphale said back to him. The two of them suddenly saw bubbles coming in the water right behind Leah Marie. She also had a goofy smile in her face. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. Crowley got out of the water and took Leah Marie out of the float toy to check her swimming diaper underneath her swimsuit. Luckily, it was only gas. Crowley looked at Leah Marie, who was still smiling at him. The three of them stayed in the swimming pool for a little bit longer before finally deciding that it was time to get out of the pool. Not to mention that Leah Marie started to feel a little tired after being all hyper in the swimming pool.

After Crowley and Aziraphale dried her and themselves off and laid her down in the playpen, the two of them sat in the couch and took a deep breath. Crowley looked over at his husband.

”Well, that was fun. It was nice seeing Leah and you enjoying yourselves.” Crowley suddenly piped up. Aziraphale looked over at his husband.

”I am glad that it also helped her calm down. I didn’t like seeing her so uncomfortable.” Aziraphale also added.

”Same here. I am so happy that it worked. Plus, it got us slightly out of the house for a while. Even if it was just the backyard.” Crowley said back to him.

”Agreed.” Aziraphale told him and then leaned up against Crowley. Crowley wrapped an arm around his angelic husband and held him close he could to the side of his body. The two of them was smiling as they relaxed on the couch, watching Leah Marie in playpen, taking a nap.

”Maybe next summer, we can get a bigger swimming pool.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale nodded.

”I think that is a great idea but for now, we will use the one we have for her and us.” Aziraphale said back in response. Crowley agreed. The three of them spent the rest of the day in the house, being lazy. Crowley decided that he will clean it out tomorrow. At least, Crowley and Aziraphale know that Leah Marie loves water. ...Which they makes them concerned about how bath time is going to be next time. But, oh well. As long as she is happy, that is all that matters.

**The End**


End file.
